Gathering at Snyder Farm
by iwantausername
Summary: Luke drags Reid to a party at the farm, only to be surprised Reid set the whole thing up.


**OKAY! This was another story asked by a friend. She had given me lots to use in here so I hope that she loves it. Anyways, I already really hope everyone else enjoys this and please review. I love waking up in the morning and having reviews. They make my day! Thanks.  
**

"Reid!" Luke exclaimed, following the older man out of their bedroom, "It's just for a day!"

The auburn haired man threw his head back as he walked into the living room and grabbed his medical bag, starting to pull files out.

"It's a family thing," Reid replied, "I. Am not family."

"Really?" Luke looked at him in disbelief, "Reid, we've been together almost four years. How are you not family? Besides, it's not only family going to be there. The Hughes and Stewart's are going to be there. Henry and Barbara."

"That makes it so much better!" Reid had sarcasm rolling with each word, a smile on his face as he looked at the younger man.

Luke laughed, "Good, so we're going."

"I never said that," Reid replied, "I have..."

"Don't you dare say you have work. I know for a fact that you don't."

Reid closed his mouth, looking at him puzzled, "How?"

"I talked to Bob."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

The puzzled look on his face showed more, "When did you talk to Bob yesterday. I strangely remember us staying in bed all day yesterday." he said, dropping everything in his hands and grabbing Luke by his waist, pulling him closer.

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, smiling, "That phone call I had."

"You said that was work."

"It was." Luke said, smiling more, "Just, not for the foundation or shipping company."

"So, you told Bob to give me the day off to go to a party, where you know that I will probably insult everyone there in one way or another. Not to mention, just sit there and eat."

"At least you'll be there." Luke laughed, "You knew getting involved with me, you were getting involved with my whole family, and just about everyone else in town that cares for me."

"Yeah," Reid made a face, "But I don't do. _Family_ gatherings."

"Just like you don't do _relationships_, or _love_, or any of that _sappy romantic_ stuff?" Luke smiled

Reid smiled back, "Exactly."

Luke gave him a quick kiss, "Good, so we're going."

"Not a chance." Reid said, pulling away from Luke.

"Reid!" Luke was pouting now.

Reid turned back to him a huge grin on his lips, "Okay. Just, stop looking at me like that already!"

Luke almost jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck again and started kissing him.

"What were you going to do if I still refused?" Reid asked, after they pulled away from each other.

"Oh, Katie and Chris are waiting for a call to come get us." Luke replied, laughing at the confused look on Reid's face again, "We were thinking of just tying you up, tossing you in the trunk until we got to the farm were we probably would have just tied you to a chair so you had to stay until the day was over."

"Oh really!" Reid smiled, "I wouldn't mind going for the tying up part, as long as it was just us. But, Katie and _Doogie_? Not really my thing."

"Well, maybe we should get going, before everyone thinks we're not coming."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Well considering a lot of people who left town for school are coming for this party at the farm," Luke told him, "Yeah, they would probably be a little upset."

"Okay," Reid said, pulling away from Luke completely, "Let me just grab my phone from the bedroom and we can go."

Within five minutes, they were in the car and on their way to the Snyder Farm. Reid was driving. Pulling in, they could see that everyone was already there. There were cars filling the long driveway, as well as both sides of the road around the driveway. Reid pulled into the grass, just off to the right of the driveway and turned off the car.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Reid said, as they both got out of the car.

"It's because you love me too much." Luke beamed, taking hold of Reid's hand as they made their way down the driveway to the house.

"Yeah," Reid said, a smile on his own face, "I'm still trying to figure out how that happened."

"Shut up." Luke laughed, lightly hitting Reid in the arm.

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist as they finished walking down the drive. They could hear kids screaming and adults talking. They slowly pulled apart and just took each others hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked up to the house.

"It's about time!"

Katie was the first one to see them enter the yard. She was now seven months pregnant with a baby girl for her and Chris. They had married just a year before. Chris was standing next to her. Five year old Jacob was in his arms. Katie walked up to them. Kissing them both on the cheek and hugging them.

"Blame Reid," Luke told her, "He was fighting me on coming."

Katie just laughed. Katie was now the owner of WOAK while Chris was Co-Chief of Staff with Reid. Chris and Reid were good friends now, but they still liked to fight like when they first met, for the second time in their lives. Luke went around saying hello to everyone, dragging Reid with him, after they had grabbed him a beer and something to eat, so he wouldn't be tempted to insult anyone.

Luke's parents were finally back together. They were not married again, but there was talk about it. Natalie, now a senior at Oakdale High was a cheerleader and played goalie for the school soccer team. Ethan was just in the fourth grade, but played flag football. Faith, now in her last year of college in New York, was home for the weekend. She was majoring in art. His aunt Meg was better. She had been home for a little over three years now.

She was also married to a business man, Scott Logan and they had a year old daughter, Sophia. Meg's daughter Eliza was now in first grade. She was still living with Paul and Emily, who were still happily married. Next was Lucinda Walsh, who was still the same as ever, and she never looked any older. Next to Lucinda was Luke's grandma Emma, who had cooked all the food herself, just like every other time.

Then there was Bob and Kim, both finally retired. Tom and Margo were standing with Casey and Alison. Alison was in med school, wanting to become a doctor while Casey was now a lawyer. They were married and had a two year old son, Gracin. Casey's brothers Adam and Daniel were not there though. Will and Gwen were still living in Carbondale. Gwen had another album released. Hallie, who was now a third grader, had twin three year old siblings. A sister, Olivia and a brother, Joshua.

Jack and Carly, who had married four years ago, now also had a three year old son, Carter, named after Jack's brother Brad's middle name. Parker was now a police officer like both his father's, Sage was a junior in high school and JJ was in his second year of college at Oakdale University. Dusty and Janet had married after their son, Lorenzo was a little over six months old, but he was now four years old. Liberty was now out of fashion school and working under Carly, who had started a new line, once again.

Craig and Rosanna were slowly getting back together, and Craig had been trying to be a better man for once. Johnny was now a sixth grader and played both football and basketball. Gabriel, who had returned home after Jack and Carly's wedding, visited time to time with his sister Lucy to see Johnny and Liberty. He was slowly starting his own construction company.

Then there was Henry and Barbara, who were still married and madly in love. Reid was really the only one to say something about that from time to time, which would get him a hit from both Luke and Katie. Henry's kid sister Maddie was now working as a writer for a magazine out in Los Angeles. She was also engaged to a lawyer, Sam Ramsay. Then, to Luke's surprise, Noah was even there. He was slowly becoming a director in Hollywood. Not dating anyone, but he and Luke were still friends and even he and Reid were slowly trying to get along. They knew they were never going to be friends, but they were trying, for Luke.

Both Aaron and Abigail had returned, as well as Molly. Aaron was finally married again to Sarah Gardner, and they were soon to be parents while Abigail was only dating a man in Los Angeles, who was not there. Molly was only there because Abigail and of course her cousin, Carly.

After much of the talking, more and more food started pouring out of the kitchen. Reid went to help with bringing it all out because he was getting hungry and he would be able to sneak some while bringing it out to the yard, which was decorated. The sun was slowly going down. Food and chit chat was passed around the whole yard with everyone. Luke was surprised that Reid was talking with many people, and not actually insulting them.

Many games were played and Luke had to use his huge chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes just to get Reid to do anything most of the time. It was finally getting a little late and Reid decided to pull Luke away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, as they started walking.

"The pond." Reid replied, lacing his hand in Luke's once again.

They walked in silence to the pond, walking onto the dock and stopped. They stood there for a minute before Reid turned to Luke, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and pulling him closer. Luke in turn, wrapped his arms around Reid's neck. They slowly kissed.

"You know why I fell in love with you." Reid said, more then asked as they pulled apart.

Luke stayed silent, making Reid continue.

"In the beginning, when you kidnapped me." he laughed, "I didn't like you and thought you were annoying. But you also intrigued me, by your loyalty to Noah, even after all the pushing away he did. How caring you were for everyone around you."

"I really started falling for you after you decided to donate for the Neuro-Wing, even though you _hated _my guts at the time. And then all that stuff with the Judd's, and helping me out. And I know you said at the time it was all for Noah, but I knew better."

Luke laughed, nodding slowly, but he stayed silent.

"So much more happened after Dallas and I never actually thought I had a chance with you after Noah's successful surgery. Because of me," they both laughed and Reid continued, "And at first I didn't but that changed because I couldn't seem to stay away from you. I decided that I wanted something with you, and I was going to fight for you. And now. Here we are, four years later." he smiled

Luke leaned closer into him and they started kissing again. Reid then pulled away, making Luke pout a little. Reid smiled and laughed.

"I have something to ask you."

Luke was confused.

"You love me right?"

"Of course!" Luke smiled

"That's good, 'cause I have something for you." Reid said, pulling something out of his pocket.

Luke's eyes were starting to get bigger and his mouth dropped open as he saw the silver wedding band now in Reid's hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, softly, "_Luciano Grimaldi_." he laughed

Luke made a face and stuck his tongue out at Reid calling him on his real name. But suddenly, as the realization of what Reid had just asked him, dawned on him, his eyes started to swell up with tears and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Yes!" he quickly exclaimed, "I. Will. Marry. You." he said, in between kissing Reid.

Reid slipped the ring on Luke's finger before going back to kissing him. Both smiling into the kisses.

"Is there anything in your pockets that could get ruined by water?" Reid asked, pulling away from Luke a little, but keeping his hands around his waist.

"Just my phone," Luke replied, "Why?"

Reid reached into Luke's pocket and found his phone, placing it on the dock's railing before turning back to Luke with a devilish smile on his face. Luke then realized what he was thinking.

"Reid.. no. Wait, wait. No. Reid!"

Without warning, Reid had pulled Luke with him into the pond. They came back to the surface at the same time. Luke splashed at Reid, who only laughed before pulling Luke closer to him again and they started kissing more.

"Just one thing." Reid said, pulling away again.

"What's that?" Luke was still smiling.

"I'm not taking the Snyder name." Reid replied, "There are _way_ too many in this town already."

Luke laughed, "I am actually okay with that."

"Good." Reid said, nodding, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to take my name."

"I'll think about it." Luke laughed again, kissing him.

"Okay, let's get out of this cold water and back to the house." Reid said, as he let go of Luke.

Reid pulled himself back up onto the dock before turning and helping Luke up. They kissed again before grabbing Luke's phone, which Reid just held in his free hand as he laced his other hand with Luke's once again and they walked off the dock and back up to the house.

"Well!" they heard as they came into view of the house.

"He said yes." Reid replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luke stopped as everyone started cheering and congratulating them. He turned to Reid, a confused look on his face again.

"They already knew you were going to ask me?" he asked, "How long?"

"Oh, about a month." Reid said

Luke's mouth opened, "Wait, was all this set up by you, just for that?"

"I had help from your parents. And Katie." Reid told him.

Luke's smile on his face told Reid he was even more happy. Suddenly everyone was surrounding and hugging them. Towels were brought to them to dry off. After another hour at the farm, it was really starting to get dark. Luke and Reid said goodbye to everyone and headed home. Luke wanted to celebrate privately with his soon to be husband.

They were barely in the door before Luke had wrapped his arms around Reid's neck and started kissing him again. Reid used his foot to close the door behind him. But suddenly Luke pulled away.

"I need to ask you something." he said, "If you had all this planned, why were you fighting on going to the farm this morning?"

Reid laughed, "Since when have you been able to get me to go to anything revolved around your family since we started dating?"

Luke laughed with him, "Right. Never."

"Yeah. I couldn't just give in right off the bat and have you asking questions about my change of personality. That wouldn't have been good."

Luke kissed him again, "Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

"Now that is one thing you do not have to fight me on." Reid replied, pulling Luke with him through their small living room and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
